


Watson, you shall go to the ball.

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Holmes to be the only fairy godmother in the world to make sure the girl didn't go the ball!</p><p>For prompt #26: <b>Blood on the Snow.</b> Many fairy tales have their roots in horror stories. Others are bright and shiny and sparkly by design. Use a fairy tale or horror story as the inspiration for today's entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson, you shall go to the ball.

It had all the elements of a fairy story, backwards to be sure and much to Holmes amusement. Anthony Quayle, a sea captain of good repute and modest living had come to Holmes nearly three weeks ago asking for his help in finding a lady of his acquaintance. Miss Lyndsay Powell whom he had been courting for some weeks while he waited for his ship to finish refitting, they had been at a tea dance in the opera house when suddenly and without word she had left. Captain Quayle was left perplexed and more than a little worried for in her bag which she had left behind Miss Powell had jewelry which had clearly come from some aristocratic womans collection and the Captain was afraid that either she was being set up to take the fall for someone else crime or that she was indeed a thief who intended to use his good name to hide her deeds.

Holmes studied both the Captain and the jewelry for a few moments before asking for as complete a description of the young lady as the captain could provide. There followed weeks of walking and talking to all manner of sailors, dockers, urchins and the housewives of the aforementioned all to no avail. The lady in question had come from no where and it seemed returned to no where, she was well thought of my the captains social circle and many of those we spoke with were of the opinion that the lady and the captain where a good match and that if she had vanished it mus surely be against her will.

Holmes had become more than a little intrigued and infuriated that any woman could evade his abilities and after much arguing he agreed with me that perhaps an afternoon of music and relaxation would help shake things loose. We had however barely entered the opera house lobby intending to see the afternoon performance of Die Zauberflöte when Holmes stopped so suddenly I all but knocked him over, when I inquired what had caused him to balk like a startled horse he merely smiled and told be he had seen the solution to Captain Quayle's problem. 

What that answer was he would not say and we spent the afternoon contentedly watching the opera. That evening Holmes wrote a long letter and entrusted it to Wiggins with very precise instructions for it's delivery before throwing himself into his chair and staring into the fire in silence. The following day Wiggins appeared at our door with a reply to Holmes letter which made him laugh aloud as he read it.

"Well Mother Hen, it looks like we may have to commit another felony." He grinned at me "Or at least pretend to commit one and hope we don't end up in jail."

"Again" I said remembering our last venture on the dubious side of the law. "What this time?"

"A small matter of abduction." He said nonchalantly "With a very willing victim." He handed me the letter "You remember that as we entered the opera house General Sir Gwillm and his family?"

I nodded I had indeed see the General and his family, and then I had the same flash of inspiration that must have visited Holmes. 

He saw it and grinned, "Indeed my dear Watson, indeed. It appears young Eleanore is most unhappy with her fathers intentions for her marriage and has been most forward in seeking out a husband of her choice." he said

"A bold move." I mused.

"A bold lady," he nodded at the letter I still held "You read that she said her family had become suspicious of her and now keep a close watch, she asks for our aid in escaping her 'impossible situation'. A thing which will be much easier done during the ball to be held at the house next week"

I sighed, I could hear the beginning of another bad scheme in his voice. "So it appears we are to become anti fairy godmothers then?"

He looked at me oddly and then caught the reference and smiled slyly "Indeed, come Watson you, at least, shall go to the ball."


End file.
